Les Démons intérieurs
by Miss-shiva-adler
Summary: Quand les démons intérieurs nous rongent, la voie vers le bonheur peut être trouvée dans des circonstances inattendues.


Les Démons intérieurs

Titre: Les Démons intérieurs  
Rating: NC-17  
Mots : 13,652  
Résumé : Quand les démons intérieurs nous rongent, la voie vers le bonheur peut être trouvée dans des circonstances inattendues.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Alors salut tout le monde, moi c'est Shiva. ' _Les Démons intérieurs'_ est une fanfiction que j'ai écrite pour mon deuxième tumblranniversaire en 2014. Originairement elle est appelée _'les oiseaux que l'on met en cage'_ , écrite en Anglais et à la base d'une demande d'écriture, _'Les Démons intérieurs'_ est la fic dont je suis le plus fier. Il y aura certainement quelques différences avec la fanfiction Anglaise, mais ça fera que cette fanfiction est unique.

J'écris mes fanfictions sous forme de oneshots, donc si jamais je me trouve désintéressé pour écrire/traduire une suite vous ne serez pas laissé au dépourvu. En tout cas je suis émoustillé au possible.

 **Autre Note de l'auteur :** Cette histoire a des allures pornographiques et contient des éléments de BDSM, cette histoire est donc **non-destinée aux mineurs**.

Mewsol m'a donné un joli dessin comme couverture de la fic, visitez-la sur deviantart.

Bonne lecture !

" _Afin de connaître la vertu, nous devons d'abord nous familiariser avec le vice_ _."  
_ ― Marquis de Sade

C'était devenu une habitude, une habitude stupide, déraisonnable et insensée. Mais il se forçait à oublier, à oublier que c'était devenu un rituel. Qu'à chaque fois qu' _il_ quittait sa salle de musique, qu'à chaque fois qu' _il_ était absent : Il se retrouvait sur ce même chemin. Ses pas étaient rapides et silencieux ; il n'y avait que le fin écho de ses talons contre le bois du sol; l'adrénaline, maître de son corps, le mettant en alerte contre tout mouvements étrangers aux siens. Aucune personne ne devait prendre connaissance de ce qu'il se passait, personne ne devait savoir et il fera bien de son mieux pour que personne ne le sache jamais.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte en chêne, posant sa main sur les décorations qui l'adornaient, collant son oreille a la porte pour écouter. C'était la seule barrière entre lui et ce qu'il désirai tant. Il tenta de se calmer, son cœur battait la chamade. Il inspira et tendit l'oreille. Personne. Le bref sourire qui était apparu sur ses lèvres disparut aussitôt. Ses doigts prirent possession de la poignée et il ouvrit la porte.

Il avait six minutes, exactement six minutes. Six minutes pour entrer, prendre ce qu'il voulait et ressortir. Si seulement cet idiot de Rosenberg ne l'avait pas interrompu, il aurait eu plus de temps. Mais les coutumes de la haute société Viennoise l'avait empêché de tout simplement ignorer le comte et de passer son chemin.

Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce. Comme à son habitude le piano-forte était méconnaissable sous le tas de partitions. Les chaises étaient recouvertes de piles de parchemins et de papiers identiques. La salle de musique était... au mieux chaotique. Les rideaux des fenêtres complètement tirés laissaient entrer la lumière agressive du soleil. Il s'avança dans la pièce, faisant attention de ne souiller aucune des pages qui étaient à terre. Avec calme, il tut l'envie d'en ramasser une pour la lire. Elles étaient si tentantes, si alléchantes, elles hurlaient pour attirer son attention. Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne venait pas pour ça. Son désir, sa convoitise, avait une place bien précise parmi le reste.

Il s'approcha du bureau, qui, tel un trône de bois, dénudé de tout papier et de parchemins déplacé, régnait en maître sur la salle. Ses yeux inspectèrent le porte-documents en cuir qui reposait contre le dossier de la chaise. Enfin. Son but était si proche. Il prit une longue inspiration pour calmer ses mains tremblantes. Les battements de son cœur étaient si forts qu'il croyait lui-même les entendre.

Avec des mouvements lents et calculés, il souleva le sac qu'il posa sur le bureau. Il défît la fermeture. Ses yeux cherchèrent. Là, entre les deux séparations de cuir… Avec le plus grand soin il retira les papiers reliés du porte-documents. Ses mains étaient stables à présent. L'odeur du papier et d'encre fraiche lui tourna la tête, _Mein Gott_ , c'était comme si les portes du paradis s'ouvraient déjà sous ses doigts. Il prit le temps de lire le titre. Oui, c'était bien là l'objet de sa convoitise. De sa veste il remit le 24ième concerto de piano à sa place originelle dans le sac, faisant attention de ne pas racornir les pages du précieux document.

Un sourire satisfait apparût sur son visage et il reposa le porte-documents contre le dossier de la chaise.

Il examina ce qui avait été l'objet de sa recherche en mains. Le premier mouvement écrit d'une main confiante, engorgeait la page blanche. Un orage d'impatience le secoua à nouveau. Non, il ne pouvait pas, il devait quitter la pièce avant de succomber. Il évita, avec plus de difficultés cette fois-ci, les partitions à terre. Il évita néanmoins ces obstacles avec succès. Une fois dehors, il ferma la porte derrière lui. Serrant les pages contre lui, il ne put s'empêcher de parcourir à nouveau des yeux la première page. Les courbes élégantes de l'adagio le captivèrent immédiatement, ses yeux examinèrent et explorèrent. La douleur vint. La musique, tel un torrent, le transportant ; les frissons envahirent son corps alors que son regard se posait sur la seconde mesure du hautbois qui s'entrelaçait avec merveille à la portée du premier violon. Il tourna la page, déjà le souffle coupé, le besoin d'en voir plus lui faisant perdre la tête. Il sursauta violemment. Des pas. Il entendait des pas dans le couloir. Il jura intérieurement, il devait disparaitre et ce au plus vite. Il se tourna dans la direction opposée et marcha rapidement… bien trop rapidement.

 _Quand je revins de ma balade journalière avec Constance j'entendis quelqu'un marcher... Non, courir dans le couloir. Je m'arrêtais. Une ombre venait de s'éclipser dans le corridor. Mon instinct m'indiquait de la suivre mais je retins cette pulsion. Le temps de ma décision avait déjà donné la chance au propriétaire de l'ombre de disparaitre complètement. Je secouais la tête et entrais dans ma salle de musique. Immédiatement je remarquais que quelque chose avait changé, quelque chose me semblait… différent ? C'est alors que mes sens furent assaillît par un parfum particulier et unique, un parfum,_ son _parfum. Je fermai les yeux, laissant l'odeur de menthe me bercer dans de nouvelles sensations. Le fantôme de sa présence m'enivrant, me faisant perdre pied. Doucement je rouvris les yeux, me sentant flotter dans les airs. Un simple détail attira mon attention. Là, sur un de mes brouillons au sol, l'empreinte d'un talon. Je ne pût m'empêcher de sourire. Oui, il était définitivement venu ici. Je m'approchais de mon bureau, tout en sachant que mon sac venait de retrouver une composition perdue. Et ce que je savais aussi était que cette fois-ci, c'était ma nouvelle symphonie en ré majeur, 'Prager', qui était portée disparu._

C'était à bout de souffle qu'il arriva dans sa propre salle de musique. Personne ne l'avait vu, il en était sûr. En attendant que le taux d'adrénaline descende, il s'adossa à sa porte. Les battements rapides de son cœur laissèrent vite place à un rythme plus normal. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il serrait les partitions précieuses contre son torse. Prit de panique, il y jeta un œil. Ouf, rien n'avait été froissé. Il s'avança vers son bureau pour y déposer les précieuses pages. Il ne se retint pas de relire le titre cette fois-ci. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, une douleur, la sensation de vouloir s'arracher la peau des mains pour se retenir de se perdre à nouveau dans les méandres de la musique. Mais il le voulait, il le voulait plus que tout, lire et entendre dans sa tête le son du basson qui dialoguait avec le quatuor à cordes avant de rejoindre le tout dans l'allegro à la fin de l'exposition, le son languide et entrainant du premier et deuxième violon qui marquaient la fin et un nouveau début, le deuxième mouvement, Andante en ré majeur. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas. Il arracha son regard de sa contemplation. Non, il avait trois leçons cette après-midi. Cela attendra. Frustré, le coin de ses lèvres dissimulait une grimace. Il avait encore une fois assouvit cette stupide et ridicule envie qu'il avait. Quel lâche il faisait. On frappa à sa porte, le faisant sursauter.

« Oui ? »

Il avait essayé de dissimuler son ton cassant, mais en vain. La porte s'ouvrit et son premier élève entra dans la pièce. Il inspira et expira un bon coup avant d'aller s'assoir devant le piano-forte pour commencer sa leçon.

Pendant quelques heures il arriva à tout oublier autour de lui, perdu dans sa musique et sa concentration. Les exercices et les morceaux divers le motivant à donner son cours. Il en avait même oublié l'assouvissement de son désir obsessionnel. L'éducation était un moment de bonheur réciproque entre élève et professeur, c'était un moment qu'Antonio Salieri savourait particulièrement. Le respect qu'on lui donnait pour son talent et ses connaissances lui donnait une joie immense. C'était un honneur que ses élèves l'aient choisi, lui, comme professeur de musique. Et la sensation d'accomplissement et de fierté qu'il ressentait quand le dernier 'do' de l'exercice final résonna dans la pièce, était quelque chose qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde.

« C'est du bon travail Joseph, » dit-il en regardant son élève d'une vingtaine d'années. Joseph avait travaillé dur sur leurs compositions et il apprenait vite. Plus d'un lui demandait de jouer dans leurs orchestre.

« Merci maestro, j'apprends du meilleur. »

Le compositeur Italien ne pouvait que se sentir flatté par le compliment. Même lorsque Mozart avait demandé l'aide du jeune musicien pour _'Die Entführung aus dem Serail',_ le jeune élève était revenu, montrant une gratitude immense envers son mentor. Et lorsque la production fut terminée, sans hésitations ils avaient continué leurs leçons de musique dans la joie et la bonne humeur, l'expérience gagnée donnant l'occasion d'apprendre des morceaux encore plus complexe et beau.

Salieri se leva pour rassembler les partitions qu'ils avaient utilisées, la leçon était finit. Il fut interrompu quand on frappa à la porte. Il tourna la tête, disant 'oui'. La porte s'ouvrit, c'était Lorenzo Da Ponte, librettiste et ami du compositeur Italien.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, je me posai la question s'il était possible d'échanger quelques mots, _Herr_ Salieri.»

Le maestro acquiesça, un regard vers Joseph et le jeune homme continua de rassembler le reste des partitions à sa place. Salieri se leva et marcha vers le poète pour le saluer d'une poignée de mains bien ferme.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, cher ami ?»

« Je vous apporte le livret d'Horace par Pierre Corneille. Vous avez demandé qu'il vous soit apporté aussitôt qu'il était fait.»

Le librettiste lui donna le texte et un sourire apparut sur le visage du maestro. C'était une des nouvelles commissions de la cour de Versailles. Il était heureux d'apprendre que Nicolas-François Guillard avait travaillé si vite sur ce livret.

« Merci Da Ponte, vos services et votre amitié sont très appréciés.»

Da Ponte hocha la tête. Le compositeur Italien se dirigea vers son bureau tout en feuilletant les pages. Quelques phrases l'inspirèrent tout de suite. L'ouverture, les cuivres suivit par les instruments à cordes. Il sentait son esprit déjà libre de vagabonder vers la composition. C'était une parfaite occasion pour honorer son mentor Glück. Oui, cela fonctionnera parfaitement. Il était déjà prêt à s'assoir pour prendre note de comment il allait procéder à la composition, quand il entendit un nom qui fit taire sa rêverie.

« Est-ce que _Herr_ Mozart joue ce soir ? »

Il utilisa toute la maitrise de lui-même pour ne pas se retourner tout de suite vers son élève. Montrer qu'il était intéressé par le sujet était quelque chose qu'il préférait éviter.

« Oui. »

Ses yeux brun se posèrent sur la surface du bureau où la symphonie était posée.

« Une idée de ce qu'il jouera ? »

Il se redressa, curieux de savoir lui aussi la réponse.

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu c'est un brouillon d'un nouveau morceau pour forte-piano, une fantaisie. »

Il tendit l'oreille.

« Cela me semble intéressant, je pense que j'irai au club ce soir. Je présume que c'est toujours au Sixième _Hauptstra_ _ẞ_ _e_ ? »

« C'est bien ça. »

Un club de gentleman sur la rue centrale ? Une voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il en avait déjà entendu parler. Cela devait venir de Rosenberg, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler exactement quel avait été le contenu de la conversation. Le comte parlait vraiment trop rumeurs et fanfaronnades pour que le compositeur Italien paye encore attention à ce que cet énergumène disait toute la journée.

« Voudriez-vous nous accompagner, _Herr_ Salieri ? »

La question le fit sursauter et il se retourna vers ses interlocuteurs. Avait-il laissé paraître qu'il était intéressé par le sujet ?

« Je vais devoir décliner votre offre, je ne puis vous accompagner. Je manque cruellement de temps, je me trouverai chez moi ce soir, en train de travailler. »

Da Ponte ria bruyamment et le compositeur lui jeta un regard plein de suspicion. Avait-il dit quelque chose de particulièrement drôle ?

« Vous travaillez dur, Salieri, Vienne ne peut que se féliciter d'avoir un citoyen noble des plus travailleur. »

Le poète lui toucha l'épaule et Salieri dut retenir un frisson. Il avait horreur que l'on entre dans son espace personnel, qu'ils soient amis ou pas, ce contact minimal l'avait fortement dérangé. Voyant que le compositeur ne répondait pas à son compliment, le librettiste haussa les épaules. Se disant que l'homme ne savait peut-être pas comment exprimer ses sentiments. Il se tourna vers Joseph et ils décidèrent ensemble de quitter le palais pour dîner. Quand la porte se ferma derrière eux, Salieri laissa libre cour a ses pensées. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre était bien étrange. Mozart allait présenter un brouillon de composition, une fantaisie, ce soir même. Cela le troublait bien plus que de raison. Tout comme lui, le compositeur Autrichien ne supportait pas les œuvres inachevées, les présenter alors qu'elles n'étaient que diamant brut fanait leurs beautés. Le fait qu'il en présentait une ce soir le perturbait grandement. Il secoua la tête. Il n'en n'avait que faire, que faire si oui ou non, Mozart jouait ce soir.

Il rassembla ses affaires. Joseph avait été son dernier élève de la journée ; c'était l'heure de rentrer. Il prit son porte-documents et y glissa soigneusement la symphonie. Ce soir il travaillerai sur la pièce de Pierre Corneille et plus rien ne le dérangerai d'avantage. Son fiacre l'attendait déjà à la sortie du palais et le voyage vers la maison ne dura pas longtemps. Il entra chez lui et fut accueilli par Maria, la gouvernante, qui lui annonça que son souper était servit : Une soupe chaude et deux tranches de pain avec du beurre. Sophia savait qu'il aimait quelque chose de léger quand il revenait d'une journée de travail. Quand il eut terminé il s'empressa de quitter la salle à manger. Avant de monter les escaliers, Lukas, son majordome, l'interpella pour demander s'il avait besoin d'autres services.

« Pas dans l'immédiat, je travaillerai tard ce soir.»

« Selon vos désirs, _mein Herr_. »

Salieri le salua et monta. En chemin il observa que la couleur rouge sombre des murs et les corridors non éclairé rendaient la maison terriblement vide. Depuis la mort de son père adoptif et le départ de ses filles et de sa veuve la maison avait perdu la vie, elle était bien trop grande pour lui tout seul. Ces derniers temps, les chambres voisines de la sienne prenaient la poussière. Le silence du soir lui rappela, qu'autrefois, les pièces de la demeure avaient été remplies de rires et de vie. À présent une sensation froide et vide pesait. D'habitude cela ne le gênai nullement mais pourtant cette fois-ci c'était différent.

Après quelques pas il arriva dans sa salle de musique. Il ne put retenir un sourire quand la chambre l'accueilli avec une douce lumière de chandelles. Le feu dans la cheminé avait déjà réchauffé la pièce et les rideaux étaient restés ouverts. Maria connaissait par cœur l'environnement qu'il trouvait idéal pour travailler. Tout était stratégiquement placé. Son bureau près de son forte-piano et sur une table, non loin de là, son violon.

Il déposa son porte-documents sur le bureau et alla s'assoir. Son cœur s'arrêta net quand il ouvrit son sac, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qu'il avait réussi à oublier quelques heures auparavant dans la journée. Son esprit devint silencieux, la tentation se réveilla en lui comme si le serpent de la Genèse lui sifflait à l'oreille, tentant de le persuader d'abandonner toute résistance. Il prit les partitions en mains, relisant le titre : _'Prager'._ Ces derniers temps, Mozart avait perdu de la popularité auprès du public Viennois. Le public de Bohème, lui, était resté fidèle au brillant compositeur qu'était l'homme Autrichien. Peut-être que Mozart avait décidé de composer une symphonie en remerciement de l'amour que la ville témoignait pour lui.

Il grinça des dents. Que diable faisait-il donc ? Il avait pas mal de travail à faire. Il se força à poser la symphonie sur le côté droit de la surface du bureau, loin de lui, pour ne pas succomber à nouveau. Il prit un crayon et sortit le libretto de son sac. Il nota, griffonna, dessina, lu, tout ce qui lui passa par la tête. Mais plus d'une fois il dû s'empêcher de jeter des regards en direction de la symphonie en ré majeur. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de continuer à travailler, mais en vain. _Verdammt,_ il devait la lire, il avait besoin de la lire. Cela ne servait à rien de faire semblant de travailler, il n'avançait pas. Avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme à son goût, il déplaça ses affaires et prit les partitions en main avec une délicatesse surprenante. Il avait déjà attendu trop longtemps. Le moment était proche. Enfin il allait assouvir ce désir qui l'avait hanté toute la journée. Enfin il allait pouvoir poser son regard sur la musique, le génie de Mozart. Cette sensation de la beauté le déchirant de l'intérieur, ouvrant son âme et la poignardant avec ardeur. Oui, enfin le moment était arrivé.

Il tourna la première page et l'orage d'émotions l'écrasa _._ Premier mouvement, long et passionné, enjoué et plein de vie. Le ré majeur s'entremêlant avec le ton sérieux mais espiègle de l'Allegro. Deuxième mouvement, un choix classique, donnant les sensations que seul Mozart pouvait lui donner, plus humble dans son genre. Le final, la ré-exposition, le thème est reprit par la flûte, redonnant vie au Tout, chaque instrument ayant sa mélodie propre, rendant le dialogue entre eux gaie et puissant. La symphonie prit fin sur une note d'une beauté incroyable et positive. Aucune note n'était égarée, aucune note n'était manquée. Marqué à l'encre, Mozart ne faisait aucune erreur. Il savait où écrire et où dessiner l'art de sa musique. Il était le génie, qui savait créer, sans même devoir réfléchir, une musique qui dépassera les cieux. Une musique qui le réduisait, lui, Antonio Salieri, à rien.

Éprit par le beau et le sentiment de destruction qui l'accompagnait, il s'affaissa contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il leva la tête vers le plafond, une main balayant doucement ses longues mèches noires de son visage. Il ferma les yeux. La douleur, l'humiliation, le mal qui lui rappelaient qu'il ne sera jamais à la hauteur. La peau de son corps le griffait de l'intérieur, son estomac lui brûlait comme s'il était malade. Comme un couteau qui se frayait un chemin entre ses chairs pour trouver son cœur écrasant cassant son esprit et tout ce qu'il était. Il n'était plus rien dans l'orage. Mozart l'étouffant, le dominant, le moquant dans l'humiliation et le ridicule qu'était sa musique. Il n'était qu'un simple insecte méconnaissable à côté du génie qu'il ne serait jamais.

Il resta là, figé, vidé de toute sensation de vie. Laissant les restes de la musique jouer dans sa tête. Et puis, comme toujours, quand le mal le quittait, quand l'orage s'était tu, quand la grâce et la beauté n'étaient plus, quand la douleur cessait : il en voulait plus. C'était la sensation d'une euphorie coupé en plein milieu, comme si la véritable satisfaction ne restait jamais. Il voulait crier… hurler son désespoir, hurler pour ce qu'il avait perdu, hurler pour ce qu'il venait de vivre. Hurler pour reconstruire son être déchiré en lambeaux par ces sons exquis et insoutenables.

À chaque fois cela prenait des minutes ou même des heures pour se rappeler où il était, qui il était. Quand la félicité le quitta enfin et que son esprit et ses pensées furent à nouveau siennes, il releva la tête et revint à la réalité. Mozart ne faisait jamais ça : présenter une composition inachevée. Ce qu'avait dit Da Ponte était une hérésie. Si cela avait été une fantaisie il ne l'aurait pas appelé un brouillon. Des sonates de piano-forte incomplètes allaient à l'encontre de tout ce que Wolfgang Gottlieb Mozart croyait. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il devait voir cela par lui-même, l'entendre de lui-même.

Il essaya de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait quand il quitta sa salle. Ni de penser à pourquoi il demanda à ce qu'on amène son fiacre. Et il essaya certainement d'oublier qu'il donnait l'adresse sur la rue principale.

Ce n'était pas difficile à trouver : un homme, très indiscret, regardait furtivement les alentours pour voir s'il n'y avait personne qui l'observait. Salieri le suivit des yeux. L'homme frappa à une porte et quelques minutes plus tard elle s'ouvrit. Le compositeur s'approcha.

« Pardonnez-moi _mein Herr_ mais vous n'êtes plus autorisé à entrer. »

L'homme fut très insatisfait par la réponse du domestique, voyant qu'une potentielle dispute allait éclater Salieri fit un pas en avant pour les interrompre. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps, ni la patience pour ce genre de querelles.

« Suis-je permis à l'intérieur ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme. Le domestique sursauta et ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le compositeur. Salieri vit tout de suite que le jeune homme l'avait reconnu.

« Euh, oui bien sûr, maestro Salieri. » bafouilla-t-il avant de s'écarter pour que le Kapellmeister puisse entrer.

Salieri fit quelques pas et entendit le domestique se précipiter vers la porte principale pour éviter que l'autre homme ne rentre. Il monta les escaliers et fut accueillit par un valet de pied qui lui ouvrit la porte. Un autre lui offrit un ver de vin qu'il refusa.

« Bienvenu chez nous, aucun vice et aucune vertu ne sont jugés ici, 'fais ce que tu voudras' est notre philosophie. »

Salieri hocha la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un vaste hall qui donnait sur plusieurs portes. Ignorant où il souhaitait se rendre _._ il décida de suivre le corridor principal, prenant à gauche puis à droite, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans la demeure. Il entendit au loin des rires et des bruits de conversations. Il suivit son oreille et arriva dans un autre couloir comptant plusieurs portes ouvertes, menant chacune à différentes pièces. La plus grande, celle d'où provenait le plus de bruits et de lumière, attira son attention. Il entra.

Des groupes d'hommes et de femmes, assis sur des canapés, parlaient ou riaient entre eux. Certains portaient des masques, d'autres non. La lueur des chandeliers et des bougies donnaient à la pièce une atmosphère décontractée et chaude. Une feinte odeur de cigare planait dans la pièce. Personne ne remarqua son entrée. Aucun visage familier ne fit son apparition non plus. Ce qu'il vit au coin de son œil le fit s'arrêter net. Là, entres les tables basses et les chaises un des plus beaux piano-fortes qu'il n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de voir. Il s'approcha de l'instrument qui était somptueusement décoré de vignes et de fleurs roses peintes à la main. La couleur rouge du bois contrastait à merveille avec les touches noires et les dessins doré. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser le clavier, une envie de jouer se réveillant en lui. Il se demanda à quels sons uniques il pourrait donner naissance en jouant de cet instrument magnifique. Mais il ne voulait pas tirer l'attention sur lui. Avec un pincement au cœur il décida de trouver une occupation pour se distraire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les bibliothèques à côté des grandes fenêtres. Intrigué, il s'approcha et tendit la main pour effleurer les reliures de cuir. Salieri aimait les livres, lui-même avait une petite collection chez lui, c'était une source d'inspiration constante. En parcourant les titres il se rendit compte qu'il n'en connaissait aucun. Peut-être, avec un peu de chance, pourrait-il en emprunter quelques-uns.

Quelque chose changea alors dans l'air. Il se tourna vers les autres occupants de la pièce pour découvrir l'origine de ce changement soudain. Les gens semblaient… plus proches les uns des autres. Il retint sa surprise quand il remarqua un homme au milieu de la pièce. Une stature plus mince mais forte de présence, des cheveux excentriquement coupé, un nez droit aux bords souples, une poudre bleue recouvrait ses paupières, faisant ressortir la couleur de ses yeux brun. Il aurai reconnu ce visage entre mille. L'homme se tenait près des canapés, vêtu d'une chemise écrue, d'un veston pourpre et d'un haut-de-chausses noir.

Le compositeur prodige s'approcha du piano-forte. Les talons de ses chaussures claquant bruyamment sur le sol, comme s'il souhaitait attirer l'attention sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Salieri sentit son cœur se réveiller dans sa poitrine. Il était arrivé tout juste dans les temps, il s'en sentit comblé.

Il inhala fortement lorsque le compositeur autrichien s'assit sur le banc devant l'instrument. Aucunes partitions, comme à son habitude. Mozart ferma les yeux, ses doigts se posèrent sur les touches. Une première note retentit, puis une autre, une suivante, elles formaient la première mesure. Salieri ne put détacher ses yeux du compositeur dont la musique était un réflexe aussi naturel qu'était celui de respirer. Une première portée, une question. La pièce demeurait silencieuse alors qu'elle commençait à se remplir, les occupants de la maison étaient attirés par la musique. Mozart continua de jouer, ses mains effleurant et pressant sur les touches, une réponse. Salieri ferma les yeux, la musique l'emportant, lui faisant oublier tout autour de lui. Il refoula l'envie de s'assoir à côté du jeune homme. Il voulait essayer de comprendre, comprendre le génie, l'esprit de Mozart. Si seulement l'homme n'agissait pas toujours aussi puérilement, il aurait pu être accepté dans les plus hauts cercles de l'aristocratie.

Il fronça les sourcils : la musique s'était arrêtée. Il ouvrit les yeux, sortant de sa rêverie. Les gens s'étaient levés et applaudissaient bruyamment. Était-ce déjà finit ? Mozart sourit et fit sa courbette ridicule. Il ne semblait pas avoir reconnu Salieri dans la foule.

« Merci, merci gentes dames et messieurs, c'est toujours un plaisir sans nom de pouvoir jouer pour vous. »

Les applaudissements continuaient alors que Mozart quittait la pièce. Certaines personnes firent de même et partirent, d'autres restèrent. Le bruit des conversations qui reprenaient firent piètre travail pour lui faire oublier la sensation d'insatisfaction qui lui rongeait le ventre. Cela avait été trop court, bien trop court. Il se demanda brièvement si Mozart allait jouer encore, mais il semblait que le jeune homme n'allait pas revenir et que c'était finit pour ce soir. Un mouvement lui fit tourner la tête, une jeune femme, vêtue d'une robe jaune, marchait en sa direction. Elle portait un masque devant ses yeux, son vêtement prenait vraiment beaucoup de place. Il avait déjà le sentiment que l'interaction imminente n'allait pas lui plaire le moins du monde.

« Bonsoir, _Herr_. »

Il se balança discrètement d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle était déjà trop proche de lui pour qu'il se sente bien. Avec un peu de chance il détournerai la conversation à son avantage. Au moins son masque de froideur ne laissait rien paraitre de son inconfort.

« Bonsoir, _Fräulein_.»

Elle gloussa et il essaya de lui sourire, mais c'est à cet instant qu'elle posa sa main sur son bras. Il dut utiliser tout le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même pour ne pas la repousser violemment. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche. Et le contact d'une personne qui lui était complètement étrangère était le pire. Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille et il refoula un frisson d'horreur.

« Cette fête commence à être ennuyeuse, vous ne trouvez pas ? » il écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'elle collait son corps contre le sien. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la partie dénudée de ses seins qu'elle présentait sans la moindre honte à lui.

« Cela vous intéresserai de trouver un endroit plus... intime ? »

Cette dernière phrase lui donna une impulsion d'adrénaline. Proposait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ? Il retint l'envie de lui prendre les bras pour la repousser. Mais il était toujours maître de lui-même. Doucement il lui prit les poignets et se força à sourire.

« Pardonnez-moi _Fräulein_. Vos charmes sont ravissants et votre beauté est inégale. Mais malheureusement je ne suis pas intéressé par ce genre d'activités. Veuillez me pardonner. »

Sans autres mots, il se dégagea de l'étreinte prisonnière et quitta la pièce. Voilà une situation qui l'avait mit de bien méchante humeur. Il retourna dans le hall, dans l'intention de trouver la sortie et de rentrer chez lui. Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir. Par quel côté était-il entré déjà ? C'est alors qu'il entendit des murmures s'échapper de la chambre à sa droite. Cette voix il la connaissait bien. Une étrange curiosité s'empara de lui. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

Son corps se figea, son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines, le choc crispant ses muscles. Là, sur le canapé, à moitié déshabillé, Wolfgang Gottlieb Mozart et une jeune fille masqué sur ses genoux. Ses longs cheveux sombres, défaits d'une quelconque coiffure, ondulaient sur son dos. Il ne pouvait ignorer qu'entre ses mèches il pouvait voir des mains fines attachées par une ceinture de cuir, qu'un ruban de soie était coincé entre des lèvres, que Mozart avait une main sur une hanche, aidant la jeune fille avec les lent mouvements de bassin. La main du Maestro traça l'épaule, il avait les yeux fermé, s'enivrant de l'odeur de la peau douce sous son nez. Il embrassa la clavicule, sa main voyageant vers la nuque. Il attrapa la base des cheveux et il tira avec force. Un long gémissement de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille qui répondit d'un coup de bassin.

Puis, deux yeux bruns le percèrent. Mozart, les pupilles dilatées, le fixait sans gêne, d'un air presque arrogant. Salieri se senti alors frappé en plein cœur : il venait de réaliser que son propre souffle était devenu erratique, que ses propres lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes et s'étaient asséchées, que ses ongles s'étaient enfouis dans ses paumes, que son corps immobile s'embrasai d'un feu, le dévorant, le consumant de l'intérieur, lui ravageant l'âme ; Son excitation sexuelle bel et bien apparente.

Ses pensées assemblèrent les dernières pièces du puzzle, il était dans un _Höllenfeuer-Klub_ , un club de gentleman fréquenté par des libertins et libertines, pour s'abandonner aux vices. Rosenberg lui en avait parlé plus d'une fois : Le fait que ce genre de club puisse exister sur le sol Autrichien était un scandale immense qui nuirait à la réputation de la nation entière.

Sans y réfléchir, il se détourna de la scène, marchant sans que ses pensées ne puissent atteindre sa tête, comme si soudainement un brouillard s'était levé sur son esprit. Tout semblait irréel et faux. Tout le monde était couché quand il passa le seuil de sa porte. Il entra dans sa salle de musique, le voile devant ses yeux se leva petit à petit. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce, de son piano-forte à la pile de partitions vierges. Il s'approcha de son bureau. Ses mains tremblèrent quand elles prirent possession de la symphonie qui n'était pas la sienne. Il lu la première page. Il s'effondra, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le soutenir, tandis que des larmes coulait de ses yeux.

 _Sa stature froide et fière, parmi les autres il était le seul à se vêtir de noir de cette façon. Sa broche légèrement de travers, ses yeux sombres parcourant la pièce alors qu'il jouait avec sa bague. Quelques cheveux s'étaient libérées de sa queue de cheval et à nouveau je senti le désir de vouloir défaire son ruban se réveiller en moi. Cet homme était irrévocablement beau, sa nature réservée et froide l'embellissant de façon étrange. Je ne pouvais pas avoir manqué son entrée dans la salle. Mes yeux le suivirent, il avait l'air désorienté, mais pas mal à l'aise. Je savais que mes mots échangés avec Da Ponte auraient éveillé sa curiosité. Juste quelques mots dans le bon contexte et le voici. Brièvement, je me demandais s'il savait dans quel genre d'établissement il se trouvait. Il s'avança à pas discret vers le piano-forte. Il voulait jouer, je le voyais dans la façon dont il caressait les touches. Il se retourna, n'ayant apparemment toujours pas remarqué ma présence. Il sembla attiré la bibliothèque et pendant qu'il regardait les différents titres, Lady Leana se blottit dans mes bras. Elle me susurra des choses peu orthodoxes et salaces, à l'oreille. Je ne quittai pas Salieri des yeux, ses gestes me captivant. Des mains se posèrent sur mes épaules. Je me tournais vers la jeune femme dans mes bras. Si nous avions été un autre jour j'aurai pleinement accepté sa séduction, la forme de ses seins étant des plus alléchantes. J'aurai exhaussé tous ses fantasmes, me perdant dans son corps, elle et moi sombrant dans la débauche la plus totale. Mais ce soir j'avais autre chose en tête. Ce soir je voulais attraper le chat qui s'enfuyait à chaque fois que je m'approchai ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Je souris et déposais un baiser sur sa joue. Elle eut un petit cri de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce geste soudain. Je me levais._

 _Son regard me suivait, alors que je m'installais devant le piano-forte, me tirant un frisson. Je jouai la première note, puis une deuxième. Le déluge commença. La meilleure chose avec une Fantaisie était que l'on pouvait laisser libre court à son imagination. J'avais composé un brouillon deux heures avant d'arriver. Mais tout n'était qu'improvisation au final. Mon jeu de main montra qui j'étais à l'intérieur. Je transcendais les lois, faisais ce que je voulais, traduisant mon génie dans des notes inoubliables. Je suis ce que je joue, ma musique est le reflet de mon cœur et de mon âme. Quand je jouais, j'oubliais qui j'étais, ne faisant plus qu'un avec la musique qui est mienne et qui guidaient mes passions et mes envies. Mes fantaisies, mon art, rendu à la vie grâce à un simple jeu de mains sur des touches noires._

 _Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée, aimant la fin que j'avais choisis, je ne voulu pas la changer. La dernière note résonna donc dans la pièce. Un tonnerre d'applaudissents m'accueillit alors que je me relevais pour m'incliner devant mon public. J'aperçu furtivement son expression engourdie, son regard perdu dans les vagues de ma musique._

 _« Merci, merci gentes dames et messieurs, c'est toujours un plaisir sans nom de pouvoir jouer pour vous. »_

 _Je m'inclinai de nouveau, les applaudissements ne cessant pas. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il était clair que le maestro italien ne voulait pas faire remarquer sa présence auprès de moi. Une idée me vint. Espérant que le compositeur italien mordrait à l'hameçon, je quittai la pièce. Si Salieri voulait rester dans l'anonymat il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire. Je priais intérieurement pour que le maestro italien fut bien l'homme curieux que j'avais cru voir se dévoiler ces 6 dernier mois. Il avait aimé le piano-forte la façon dont il avait regardé l'instrument m'avais rendu un peu jaloux. Je secouai la tête, la jalousie n'était jamais une émotion positive._

 _Dans un autre petit salon je vis Lady Susanne en train de parler avec une autre jeune femme. Je souris à la vue du couple ses yeux étaient cernés d'un masque. On avait partagé quelques nuits ensemble. Depuis, elle en voulait toujours plus. Quelques mots furent échangés, quand cela revenait au sexe, j'allais toujours droit au but. Elle me suivit, sans plus de mots, dans la chambre qui m'était réservée._

 _Susanne était une femme ravissante, ses seins ronds et ses tétons rose étaient exquis. Entre ses jambes y était caché un des plaisirs les plus délicieux. Mais ses cheveux étaient ce que j'aimais le plus, noirs et légèrement bouclés, ils étaient comme de la soie entre mes doigts. Puis il y avait sa bouche fine et rouge, enfermant une langue qui savait m'honorer à ma juste valeur. J'aimais la façon dont elle gémissait alors que je lui attachais les mains dans le dos avec ma ceinture, comment ses yeux bleus acquiesçaient pendant que je lui mettais le ruban de sa robe entre ses lèvres, quand elle se soumet complètement à moi, quand je m'insère en elle. La façon dont le « Ah, Maestro ! » franchissait ses lèvres. Susanne était une créature magnifique et je la dévorais._

 _Je l'entendis entrer dans la chambre. Son aura changeait l'atmosphère d'une pièce si facilement que je le sentis immédiatement, et la façon dont il se figea me fit sourire. Cette fois-ci j'allais lui montrer. Lui montrer. Lui montrer ce qu'il voulait tant voir. Je le laisserai observer comment, comment_ Moi _je prenais le contrôle. Et qu'il puisse se délecter de l'image que je lui présentais._

 _La première chose qu'il remarqua fut ma ceinture sur les poignets de Suzanne. Son corps qui était normalement si impassible devint rigide, ses pupilles se dilatèrent, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent au spectacle que je lui offrais. Ma main se balada sur l'épaule, la nuque, de Suzanne, le corps du maestro se raidissant toujours plus. Je tirai alors avec force sur les cheveux noirs que j'aimais tant, ses joues barbue rosirent, le contrôle de sa respiration lui échappant totalement. Il était à ma merci. Je le voyais s'enfoncer les ongles dans la paume de ses mains, cherchant désespérément le contact avec la réalité. Je mis mes lèvres sur la clavicule de Suzanne et le regardai droit dans les yeux, désireux de voir cette expression à la fois perdue et excitée. Salieri était là : à bout de souffle, le regard noir d'envie. Les muscles de son corps tendus à l'extrême, une érection bien visible et une tension palpable dans ses veines. Il me voulait, il me désirait. Je le lus dans ses yeux comme dans un livre ouvert, les pensées de Salieri enfin mises à nue devant moi. Et puis,_ _semblant_ _frappé, il tourna les talons et parti comme un voleur dans la nuit.  
_

 _Depuis le début j'avais compris que quelque chose n'allait pas mes partitions finies disparaissaient et réapparaissait le lendemain. Généralement je n'avais pas besoin d'elles, une fois finit, je les gardais sauve dans mon sac avant de les donner à mon employeur. Étant un homme de nature chaotique, j'avais créé un certain ordre dans mes affaires, me donnant la possibilité de retrouver ce qu'il me fallait quand je le voulais. Je constatais donc immédiatement leur disparition. D'abord en colère, je me retint de faire une scène, attendant d'avoir plus de preuves. Mais étrangement, le lendemain, mon concerto était revenu, sans froissement, sans modifications et sans pages racornies. Ce qui me surprit le plus fut le doux parfum entêtant qui avait suivit le méfait, une odeur fraîche, presque enivrante. Intrigué, je laissai les choses s'installer, en tout bon compte je n'avais fait qu'acquérir un admirateur, chose qui n'était ni rare, ni exceptionnelle._

 _Après quelques mois, alors que je fus sur le point de commencer une investigation, trop curieux de savoir qui aimait à ce point ma musique, toutes mes questions trouvèrent leurs réponses. Joseph II avait organisé un banquet d'été en extérieur et m'y avait convié en tant que compositeur de la cour. Un peu trop occupé par ce qu'il se passait autour de moi je fis, par accident, tomber mes partitions à terre. Jurant sur ma maladresse je m'accroupissais pour les ramasser. Salieri s'était alors approché de moi et se baissait à son tour, voulant m'aider. Lorsqu'il me donna la dernière page, ses yeux bruns la parcoururent et pendant une trop longue seconde, ils s'attardèrent sur les notes ancrées sur le papier._

 _« Tenez, Maestro. » je pris la page tendue, le remerciant. Il tourna les talons et une douce odeur m'assaillit, mon cœur s'arrêta à la réalisation. Une odeur de menthe, son odeur, berçante et enivrante. C'est là que je sus. Mon admirateur secret, l'emprunteur de mes partitions, n'était nul autre que mon collègue et rival, Antonio Salieri._

 _Bien que je fus très enchanté et même extrêmement flatté que le compositeur Italien soit un adorateur de ma musique, je ne pus l'approcher. L'homme était inabordable. Je décidai donc de l'observer. Et c'est ainsi qu'une image complètement différente de lui se dévoila devant mes yeux. Salieri, Antonio Salieri, était une personne bien plus vivante qu'il ne voulait le laisser croire. Il cachait tout derrière un masque de froideur et une nature distante. Mais plus je l'observais, plus je voyais les failles dans son armure. Il se perdait dans la musique, l'appréciant au plus profond de son âme, quand il terminait de composer un morceau, ses yeux s'illuminaient, un souffle de vie sur le visage. Quand les gens le blessaient il s'enfermait sur lui-même. Sa générosité envers les domestiques et ses élèves était aussi quelque chose de complètement inattendu. Bien qu'elle me soit connu, Salieri, tout simplement, n'en parlait pas. Il préférait avoir le contrôle, que les gens ne voient que ce qu'_ il _voulait laisser transparaitre. Et quand je vis tout cela, il fut mis à nu, sa haine envers moi n'était que le reflet d'une guerre intérieure entre lui-même et le sentiment de perte de contrôle qu'il ressentait a chaque fois que j'étais avec lui._

 _Nous en étions donc là, deux semaines après l'incident au Höllenfeuer-Klub et je me sentais passablement irrité. Da Ponte m'avait raconté que quelque chose se tramait à la cour. Kapellmeister Salieri semblait être ailleurs. Il arrivait au palais pour partir aussitôt ses obligations terminées. Il ne restait ni pour converser, ni pour dîner. Il était rarement vu en dehors de sa salle de musique et toute interaction avec la société Viennoise en était réduite à son strict nécessaire. Cela commençait à se faire remarquer : le maestro Salieri était plus distant que jamais._

 _« Tu as bien travaillé Johann, maintenant commence à la troisième portée et joue avec plus de vivacité. »_

 _Le jeune garçon de huit ans, enthousiaste, recommença à jouer ma sonate pour débutants. Il avait le potentiel pour devenir un grand virtuose, j'étais plus qu'heureux quand Constance accepta que l'on héberge le jeune garçon. Il appuya sur une mauvaise touche et je grimaçai. Il avait encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre. Ma leçon prit fin rapidement. Je n'avais pas le cœur à donner des cours aujourd'hui. Mon élève quitta la pièce après que je lui aie donné quelques instructions au sujet de ce qu'il devait travailler pour le prochain cours._

 _Constance était en visite chez sa sœur aînée aujourd'hui, notre balade était donc annulée. J'étais libre de composer un nouveau morceau de musique de chambre : un trio de clarinette, piano-forte et alto. Une composition que je voulais dédier à la fille d'un ami cher, Nikolaus von Jacquin._

 _Mais en posant les yeux sur mon bureau, je sus immédiatement que je ne composerai pas cet après-midi. Mes pensées se tournaient une fois de plus vers Salieri. Mon désir de vouloir le voir et de le toucher s'était intensifié ces derniers jours. Son odeur douce qui normalement calmait mes instincts primaire était partie et elle me manquait._ _Il_ _me manquait. En réalité, je voulais et désirais cet homme plus que je ne souhaitais l'admettre. Et bien… peut-être que cette fois-ci c'était moi qui perdais le contrôle. J'eu un sourire amusé. Il était grand temps pour moi de reprendre ce contrôle qui m'avait été dérobé._

Il ne frappa pas à la porte, il entra dans la pièce sans savoir si l'occupant avait donné sa permission d'entrer. Salieri se leva de derrière son piano-forte, surprit par l'arrivée de l'intrus. Non, il ne voulait pas le voir, pas lui, pas maintenant, il n'était pas prêt.

« Eh bien, voilà bien quelques jours qui se sont écoulés depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, _Herr_ Salieri. Je pensais donc qu'il était approprié de ma part de vous rendre une petite visite… »

Le plus jeune s'attarda sur ses mots laissant paraitre qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire, ses yeux s'ancrèrent alors dans ceux du brun.

« ...Afin de récupérer ma 38ième symphonie. Celle que vous avez si gentiment empruntée il y a de cela deux semaines. »

Un silence assourdissant prit place. L'air dans la pièce avait changé, la rendant suffocante. Salieri essaya tant bien de mal de soutenir le regard du compositeur Autrichien. Alors comme ça Mozart était au courant ? Depuis quand ? Le début ? Ou avait-il compris grâce à la mascarade qu'il n'avait pu se retenir de faire ? Les yeux bruns devenaient de plus en plus insoutenables, il détourna sa tête, ne pouvant plus supporter. Mozart le regardait toujours. Il le savait, il le sentait, ce regard qui lui brûlait la peau.

Il avait fui… voulant mettre le plus d'espace entre lui et ce club de libertines. Quand il était revenu à la maison, il s'était effondré au sol, complètement étranger à ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus rien, cette sensation qui le dévorait au plus profond de son être. Quelles étaient ces pensées ? Que se passait-il ? Il ne se reconnaissait pas, il était perdu, si perdu qu'il ne n'avait pu retenir les larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues. Il en oubliait tout, refermé sur lui-même, avec pour seule compagnie le désarroi et le désordre dans sa tête. Il n'avait plus compté les minutes, les heures, où il était resté à terre, serrant la symphonie contre lui. Quand il s'était relevé, il avait froid, le feu de sa cheminée s'était éteint et un mal de tête s'était installé entre ses tempes. Trop fatigué, il avait décidé de rejoindre son lit.

Mais l'espoir d'un sommeil imperturbable avait été rapidement jeté à l'eau. Quand les rêves était venus, lui rappelant ce qu'il venait de se passer, il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi : Pourquoi voir Mozart de cette façon l'avais contrarier à ce point. Il s'était tourné, retourné, avait regardé le plafond, mais en vain. Le sommeil ne fît son apparence cette nuit-là pour ne pas revenir non plus le lendemain. C'est lors de la quatrième nuit que ses yeux s'était enfin fermés, son esprit épuisé et calme. Il avait touché le monde des rêves quand son corps le réveilla en sursaut. Un feu embrasait son bas-ventre et une légère douleur le touchait au même endroit. Son corps avait chaud, tellement chaud… Il était en érection. Les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé l'avaient assailli plus d'une fois ces derniers jours et ces nuits sans sommeil, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait vu dans cette chambre. Non, c'était lui, lui et Mozart. Mozart posant des baisers brûlant sur son cou, ses lèvres et son corps. Tirant sur ses cheveux, plantant ses ongles dans ses cuisses. Mozart le touchant le maîtrisant, l'asservissant pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger le regardant dans les yeux, pour le faire gémir, pour qu'il le supplie d'en avoir plus. Il s'était brusquement levé, horrifié par ses propres pensées. Il avait crée une distance entre lui-même et son propre lit, cherchant un moyen d'échapper aux rêves. L'estomac retourné il s'était retenu de vomir, il voulait griffer sa peau, la nettoyer, effacer les sentiments qu'il ressentait.

Pieds nus il avait rejoint sa salle de bain, vidé une cruche dans une petite bassine d'eau et s'était éclaboussé le visage. Il avait prit une serviette pour se sécher, des mèches lui tombaient sur le front. Son reflet le dévisageait, l'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage, la peur aussi, la peur de l'inconnu. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que tout autour de lui était en train de se briser comme du verre ? Pourquoi était-il figé de peur ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il donc pas à recoller les morceaux ?

Le lendemain il était allé au palais sans manger. Travailler avait été un véritable fardeau, son esprit n'arrêtant pas de lui rappeler ses rêves, l'empêchant de s'immerger dans ses leçons. L'esprit complètement ailleurs, il avait alors ignoré Rosenberg et ce qu'il avait à dire. L'intendant prenant offense, avait quitté la salle de musique en claquant la porte avec grand bruit. Gêné, Salieri avait alors écrit une lettre d'excuses au Comte, en espérant qu'il se fasse pardonner rapidement. Le maestro Italien avait composé jusqu'à ce que la lune régna au dehors, essayant de penser à autre chose. Quand la fatigue s'était emparée de lui, il n'avait pu se résoudre à se coucher dans ce lit. Il s'était donc assoupi sur son bureau plume en main, aux alentours de quatre heures. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, une fois de plus, captif de ses propre rêves. Son dos endoloris criant grâce, il avait grimaçé et défait sa queue de cheval. Un long soupir sur les lèvres, il avait décidé de rejoindre son lit, trop fatigué et désemparé. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de raison pour qu'il reste hors de son lit. Ses obligations au palais et son travail… Il avait besoin de ce sommeil s'il voulait les mener à bien. Abattu, il s'était déshabiller pour enfiler sa robe de nuit, soufflant la bougie sur sa table de chevet. Ces derniers temps, les rêves n'avaient fait que se rajouter en nombre, le réveillant souvent en sursaut. Pas une seule fois il ne s'était touché. Il n'osait pas, pas en pensant à _ça_. Et puis… il n'en avait pas besoin… ses draps se retrouvaient toujours souillés le lendemain de toute manière.

Mais cette nuit-là n'avait pas été différente. Il s'était violemment réveillé au son de ses propres gémissements. Il s'était, comme à chaque nuit, retrouvé sur le chemin de sa salle de bain pour se rafraichir le visage. Mais quand il avait regardé dans le miroir, il ne voyait pas le même homme : il avait changé au plus profond de son être. Il se sentait si vide, si désespéré… il était en train de perdre la guerre contre lui-même… et quelque part… au plus profond de son être, il se haïssait pour ça.

À présent, l'homme qui avait hanté ses rêves pendant ces deux semaines était, là, devant lui. Ses pensées furent assiégées par les images qui le gardaient éveillé tous les soirs. Il secoua la tête intérieurement. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser son esprit pervers et débauché s'aventurer par là. Pas si le protagoniste de ces rêves était dans la même pièce.

Salieri alla à son bureau pour y prendre la symphonie. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas, ou du moins pas encore. Il regretta immédiatement son geste, tourner le dos au jeune homme avait été une très mauvaise décision de sa part. Le compositeur Autrichien le prit au dépourvut et quand il se retourna Mozart était en face de lui, leurs corps se touchant presque. Son cœur allait exploser. Mais quel jeu jouait donc le jeune homme ? Il essaya de trouver un moyen de s'échapper de la barrière physique que le compositeur prodige dressait devant lui avec son propre corps. Alors qu'il se décidait à bouger, le jeune homme mit ses mains sur le bureau derrière lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le regardait-il dans les yeux ? Ces yeux bruns insistant, le transperçant de part en part. Il essayait de calmer sa respiration. La situation ne pouvait que tourner à son avantage s'il arrivait à calmer la tornade qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Tout ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était dire à Mozart de prendre ses distances.

« Eh bien, _Herr_ Salieri ? N'avez-vous donc rien à dire ?»

Sa voix, forte, intransigeante, dure et narguante. Le plus âgé tenta vainement d'ignorer que son corps répondait de façon violente au son de cette voix.

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire. »

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les traits délicats du jeune homme. Mozart se pencha sur lui. La panique serra le ventre du compositeur Italien, leurs visages et leurs lèvres déjà trop proches les uns des autres. Leurs respirations s'entremêlèrent et il ne pouvait que sentir l'odeur épicé du jeune prodige. Ce parfum enivrant l'étourdissait.

« En êtes-vous bien sûr ?»

Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ferma ses yeux, souhaitant disparaître, s'étouffer dans le rien. Il était en train de perdre toute volonté propre, se noyant lui-même dans la démence et la folie de l'instant.

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire, Mozart.»

Réfléchir, il devait réfléchir, tourner la situation à son avantage… Mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs, Mozart était trop proche. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la couleur brune et perçante de ceux du jeune était toujours là, transperçant son âme de part en part, la mettant à nue.

« Si nous laissons nos oiseaux en cage, pourraient-ils encore voler un jour ? Quand allez-vous enfin accepter que vous me désirez, Salieri ? »

Il perdit tout contrôle de son visage, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit, trop surprit par ce que le jeune homme venait de lui dire. Mozart se pencha un peu plus. Ses lèvres n'entrèrent cependant jamais contact avec les siennes. Les mains de Salieri tremblaient, tandis que les doigts de Mozart lui touchaient le bras, le lui caressant jusqu'à son épaule. Leurs joues brûlaient l'une contre l'autre. La respiration erratique et démesurée… il entendit son cœur battre comme un bourdonnement dans ses tempes. Les doigts tracèrent sa clavicule, son cou, sa nuque, ses cheveux. Ils se mélangèrent au ruban de sa queue de cheval. Non, il n'avait aucun droit de frissonner, il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas. Montrer à Mozart qu'il réagissait de cette façon à son touché serait quelque chose qu'il ne se pardonnerai jamais. D'un geste languissant, le compositeur Autrichien tira doucement sur le ruban de soie, le nœud se défit.

« Vous savez où me trouver, » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Mozart lui effleura alors la joue de ses lèvres et, symphonie en main, en quelques enjambées, sortit simplement de la pièce. D'abord il n'y eu rien. Ses cheveux retombèrent sur son visage en tignasse désordonnée. Ses yeux cherchèrent le vide, un point, un objet, quelque chose qui lui dirait que tout n'avait été qu'illusion. Mais rien…

Tout alors se brisa. La colère, la haine tel un venin lui empoissonnant le corps. Ses mains, dirigées par une rage désespérée, balayèrent tout sur le bureau. Se moquant de tout, il ne réfléchit pas à deux fois pour marcher sur les partitions à peine écrites et à présent souillées d'encre, aucun remords ne lui encombrant l'esprit. Il retourna son bureau, le bois hurlant lors de sa collision contre le parquet. Il souleva sa chaise, qui se cassa au contact violent avec le mur. Le souffle erratique il laissa un cri animal sortir de ses lèvres sèches, lui cassant la voix. Il tomba à genoux. La douleur lui parcourait les jambes, ses mains cherchant frénétiquement ses partitions déjà meurtries et illisibles. Les déchirant et les déchirants encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus rien. Ses cheveux cachant ses yeux pleins de folie, leurs pupilles dilatés, il se sentit étranger à lui-même, son corps, sa tête, la sensation fantôme et mordante des mains qui s'était retrouvée sur ses bras et ses épaules. Sa joue, brûlante, se souvenant du contact de leurs peaux. Il était une marionnette à la merci du fou qui lui avait coupé ses fils. Mais ce qui lui fit se sentir encore plus immonde et révoltant; était la grotesque érection visible entre ses jambes.

…

Le son d'ouverture de la porte le fit presque sursauter. Lukas déposa une tasse de thé noir et une assiette composée d'une tranche de pain avec du fromage et des tomates sur son bureau. Après l'incident il s'était réfugié chez lui dans sa salle de musique. Les domestiques du palais, alarmés par le vacarme, avaient timidement ouvert la porte. D'un ton ferme il les avait chassé en leurs disant qu'ils ne devaient pas s'en occuper, qu'il rangerai plus tard.

En revenant chez lui il s'était assis derrière son forte-piano pour jouer ses anciennes créations. Quand la nuit était tombée on entendait encore son jeu de mains résonner dans la demeure, l'art de ses jeunes années en tant que Kapellmeister résonnant entre les quatre murs de la salle musique.

« Pensez-vous que je sois un mauvais compositeur, Lukas ? » Demanda-t-il de derrière son instrument. Le majordome haussa un sourcil.

« Permission de pouvoir parler franchement, _Herr_ ? »

Salieri hocha la tête, curieux de savoir ce que le majordome allait dire.

« Il me faut encore oublier le bruit assourdissant des applaudissements et des bravos qui firent irruption dans la salle quand vous avez présenté votre magnifique concerto pour flûte, hautbois et orchestre. C'était votre première commission en tant que Kapellmeister, seulement âgé de 24 ans. Votre morceau valait bien les travaux de Maestro Glück à son âge avancé. _'Europa Riconisciuta'_ , acclamé par les différentes cours d'Europe. On entend encore les gens fredonner la mélodie de vos Arias jusqu'en Russie. Votre pièce, _'La scuola de' gelosi'_ , Soixante représentations et une inspiration pour beaucoup d'autres jeune compositeurs qui ne veulent que suivre vos pas dans le monde de la musique. Puis, _'les Danaïdes'_ , oh maestro, 'les Danaïdes' est encore sur toutes les lèvres des français, son altesse, la reine de France, ne vous a-t-elle donc pas acclamé comme un des plus grand compositeurs de cette époque ? Elle qui fût si pleine de vie en apprenant que c'était bien vous qui l'avait composé, vous invitant à sa table pour le reste de votre séjour ? Non, _Herr_ Salieri, je ne pense pas que vous soyez mauvais compositeur. Vous semblez toujours vous comparer aux autres, surtout avec ce jeune surdoué, Wolfgang Mozart. Mais ce que vous semblez oublier est que vous-même êtes un compositeur hors du commun, respecté et adulé. Vos compositions sont célébrées par-delà les frontières de notre Europe bien-aimée. Votre travail et votre art dépasseront les âges… Quand _Herr_ Gassmann, paix a son âme, est revenu de sa visite de _Herr_ Mocenigo, vous à ses côtés, il m'a dit : 'Lukas, ce garçon fera de grande choses dans sa vie, il s'élèvera au-delà de toutes nos espérances et il aura Vienne dans le creux de sa main. Il sera un des plus grands compositeurs que la cour de Vienne aura un jour connue.' Non, je ne pense pas que vous soyez mauvais ou médiocre, _mein Herr_. Je pense que vous êtes le plus modeste et brillant. Vous changez la vie des gens autour de vous pour le meilleur et nous ne pouvons qu'être heureux de vous compter parmi nous.»

Quinze ans s'était écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, mais comme son instinct lui disait de le faire il le fit. Salieri se leva et prit l'homme dans ses bras. Le majordome, fort surprit par l'élan d'affection du jeune homme, prit quelques temps pour rendre l'étreinte. Antonio Salieri n'aimait pas montrer sa faiblesse aux autres. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler du jeune garçon de 15 ans qu'il avait vu avoir sa première punition, sa première déception amoureuse ou encore sa première composition à succès. Ce jeune homme dont le talent et le travail avait été remis en question plus d'une fois. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis non plus. Quand Salieri laissa l'homme se détacher de l'étreinte, Lukas vit pour la première fois depuis des années un magnifique sourire adorner les traits délicats de son Herr.

« Vos mots me réchauffent le cœur, Lukas.»

Le compositeur prit alors la tasse de thé et le but tout en mangeant son pain. Il rendit le plateau au majordome, se sentant en paix avec lui-même.

« Je travaillerai tard ce soir, je n'ai pas besoin d'autres services.»

Lukas hocha la tête, prêt à partir.

« _Mein Herr_ , voulez-vous que je vous apporte un autre ruban pour vos cheveux ?»

L'observation de son majordome stoppa brutalement les battements de son coeur. Il avait oublié. Pour un seul moment il avait oublié. Sa main parcouru ses mèches de cheveux et un frisson envahis son corps, se rappelant de comment Mozart avait volé son ruban, l'invitant à le suivre dans un monde dont il ne connait rien. Il se rappela des réactions de son corps, de ses rêves. Bizarrement cette fois-ci, il ne sentit pas les émotions écrasantes qui prenaient généralement le contrôle de son esprit. Il n'y avait pas de pandémie, pas de destructions de soi-même. Il était calme, serein même. C'est alors qu'il décida de lever le voile sur la vérité qu'il avait essayé de se cacher depuis le début : il en avait envie… il le voulait plus que tout sans doute depuis la première fois qu'il avait entendu sa musique. Sans doute depuis que ce mal fut la chose la plus exquise qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Cela… cela ne valait plus la peine de se battre, son corps, son esprit, trahissaient ses envies.

« Je…oui, apportez-moi un autre ruban. Faites venir le coché aussi, j'ai… J'ai quelque part où aller.»

En tant que bon majordome, il ne posait pas de question. Un changement de plan était quelque chose à prévoir en toutes circonstances. Cinq minutes plus tard, quand le maître de la maison était descendu, tout était prêt. Le domestique donna le ruban rouge au jeune homme et de ce pas, _Herr_ Salieri quitta la maison.

Il refusa de réfléchir, de trop réfléchir. Il sortit de sa diligence et prit la direction de la porte du club. Le portier blond la lui ouvrit et le laissa entrer sans trop de questions.

« Nous sommes heureux de pouvoir vous accueillir de nouveau parmi nous, nous espérons que vous passerez une soirée satisfaisante. »

Le compositeur tourna vivement la tête, le servant souriait… Salieri fronça les sourcils, mais se résigna, il était trop nerveux pour s'attarder. Il monta les escaliers. Comme s'il connaissait le chemin par instinct, il s'aventura dans les couloirs. Le cœur prisonnier d'une peur qui n'était pas loin de la panique, il s'arrêta devant la porte de la pièce où il avait vu Mozart la première fois. Il secoua la tête, pour se donner un peu de courage. Il le voulait. Il l'avait toujours voulu. Le compositeur Italien ouvrit la porte, le cœur battant la chamade.

La pièce était plus lumineuse que la dernière fois grâce aux nombreuses bougies entreposées dans chaque recoin. Les rideaux avaient été laissé ouverts et les bibliothèques à côté des fenêtres regorgeaient de livres. Mozart était assis là, sur le canapé rouge au centre de la pièce. Une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre tenant une plume. Il griffonnait des notes sur le parchemin, le regard perdu dans sa concentration. Sa chemise blanche ouverte laissait entrevoir quelques poils de son torse. Son veston n'était nulle part en vue. La lueur des flammes donnaient une couleur dorée à sa peau habituellement pâle.

Le compositeur prodige tourna la tête quand Salieri ferma la porte derrière lui un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« _Herr_ Salieri, je suis heureux que vous ayez décidé de me rendre visite. »

Il se leva, ses mouvements captivant son ainé. Mozart était si gracieux dans ses gestes fluides, presque félins. Le jeune homme rangea sa plume et son parchemin dans un sac. Ceci fait, le compositeur prodige s'approcha sans attendre et quand Salieri croisa son regard il se sentit calme et décontracté. Tandis que les yeux bruns le scrutèrent, le déshabillèrent, le percèrent de part en part, Antonio se sentit soulagé ; le poids de la honte et de la culpabilité quittant ses épaules endoloris par les jugements qu'il s'était lui-même infligé. Déjà, il sentit son esprit se libérer. La main de Mozart se posa sur sa joue, la caressant doucement. Sa paume était tiède et rugueuse, une main de musicien. Un détail attira son attention sur le poignet du jeune homme. Son ruban noir y était attaché et bien en évidence. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand les doigts s'aventurèrent vers sa nuque. Il inclina sa tête et leurs fronts se touchèrent. En se mettant à nu, il se libéra de ses dernières réticences, Mozart ferma les yeux. Le plus âgé fit de même.

« Merci… »

Un murmure. Salieri, perplexe et un peu surprit, ne répondit pas. La reconnaissance du cadeau qu'il s'apprêtait à faire au musicien prodige lui serra le cœur, il ne pouvait distinguer si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise sensation. Mozart fit un pas en arrière et le plus vieux ouvrit les yeux.

« 'Requiem'. Dites 'Requiem' et vous arrêterez tout. »

Salieri hocha la tête, il avait compris. Mozart eut un sourire heureux. Se retournant, il s'assit dans le canapé, le langage de son corps changeant alors instantanément. Un frisson parcouru le compositeur Italien de la tête au pied.

« Déshabillez-vous. »

Salieri retira son manteau qu'il accrocha à l'entrée de la pièce. Il défit les boutons de son veston. Les yeux de Mozart fixant ses doigts, il dépingla sa broche retirant la première parure de vêtement. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, le regard perçant du jeune homme lui donnait la chair de poule. Il laissa tomber sa chemise sur le sol. L'air froid effleura sa peau. Mozart croisa les jambes, un sourire aux lèvres. Le compositeur Italien défit ses chaussures et retira ses bas. Le tapis était bien différent de chez lui. Plus usé, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Ses mains se posèrent sur son haut-de-chausses, elles tremblaient. Salieri sourit intérieurement, la patience était une vertu qu'il ne connaissait que rarement. Il défit un premier bouton, le jeune homme regardait toujours intensément ses doigts, ne voulant pas perdre une miette de ce spectacle. Salieri savait que le regard de Mozart sur sa personne nue ne laissait pas ce dernier indifférent. Il se défit de son haut-de-chausses. Son érection était clairement visible à présent. Il se sentit rougir et évita le regard du plus jeune. Comme quoi, il se sentait timide. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le voyait nu dans une chambre si éclairée. Le compositeur Autrichien ne bougea pas, cela le détendit. Il osa enfin se confronter au regard de Mozart. Ses yeux irradiaient le calme et le contrôle. Il avait un regard excité, sombre et imperturbable, semblant presque tendre.

L'autrichien se leva et, d'une démarche lente, s'approcha du plus vieux. Ces yeux s'attardèrent alors sur son torse, son ventre, ses cuisses, ses jambes et son visage. Salieri se sentit comme une proie prête à se faire volontairement dévorer. il se sentit désiré. Mozart le contourna, se plaçant derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux, sentant le bout des doigts du plus jeune tracer les muscles de son dos et de ses bras. Une main chaude se posa sur sa nuque, son corps en trembla. Il voulait se perdre dans ce toucher _,_ se noyer dans les sensations que cette main lui donnait. Puis les doigts tirèrent sur son ruban rouge. Ses mèches se reposèrent sur ses épaules et de douces mains chaudes caressèrent sa taille. Un frisson, une chaleur, lui traversa le corps. Il soupira. C'était bon comme sensation.

Le jeune homme se plaqua contre son dos et un autre soupir se coinça dans sa gorge pour laisser place à une inhalation rauque. Son bassin s'embrasa, il se sentit durcir un peu plus. Mozart caressa le long de ses hanches puis il présenta ses mains. Le ruban rouge entrelacé dans les doigts de la main gauche.

« Échangez-les»

Salieri prit délicatement les mains dans les siennes. Il défit le nœud sur le poignet, repliant le ruban noir et le déposant dans le creux de la paume de son autre main. Avec soin il attacha le ruban rouge là où le noir y avait été noué quelques instants auparavant et déposa le ruban noir dans la paume du jeune homme. Mozart recula et traça de ses doigts le dos de Salieri. Une caresse longue et languissante. Il prit le ruban noir et le présenta aux yeux du compositeur Italien. Salieri hocha la tête, acceptant que le jeune homme le prive de sa vue. Le contact doux de la soie sur ses paupières et la pression qu'il exerçait lui rappela qu'il avait ironiquement mit une confiance aveugle dans le compositeur Autrichien. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, ses sens à l'affût. Il poussa un soupir lorsque le jeune déposa un baiser sur son omoplate. Chaque touché s'était accentué.

« Vous êtes irrévocablement beau, Salieri.»

L'empreinte et la voix de Mozart le fit presque chavirer. Il s'adossa contre le torse du jeune homme. Le parfum épicé entachait sa chemise blanche. Le compositeur Autrichien prit possession de ses poignets, les ramenant vers lui pour lui faire croiser ses bras. Salieri se sentit perdre pieds dans un sentiment de sécurité. Mozart le serra contre lui. Il reposa sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme et soupira de contentement. Les mains chaudes quittèrent ses bras et voyagèrent vers sa taille, ses hanches, son estomac. Il se cabra presque au contact de ses mains. Il avait l'impression que son sang bouillait dans ses veines.

Mozart recula, Salieri en gémissait presque, le contact perdu encore ancré sur sa peau. Le compositeur Autrichien se déplaça pour se mettre devant le plus âgé. Les doigts encerclèrent ses poignets une nouvelle fois, la caresse de soie les accompagnants. Quelques mouvements et un premier nœud se format. Ses mains furent prisonnières. Mozart tira pour renforcer l'attache. Un long gémissement qu'il ne put retenir se déversa des lèvres de Salieri. Son esprit embrumé par le désir, devenait entièrement absent. Le sentiment de restriction n'avait jamais été aussi excitant, et si son érection n'avait pas encore été complètement érigée auparavant, elle l'était bel et bien à présent. Son souffle en devenait erratique. Mozart tira de nouveau sur le ruban.

« À genoux »

Obéissant sans penser, son esprit déconnecté de son corps, Salieri se mit à genoux. Le tapis s'incrustant dans sa peau. Le jeune homme s'assit devant lui et noua les deux extrémités du ruban pour faire un nœud de papillon. Il se rapprocha de lui. Les deux mains du compositeur Autrichien sur sa nuque. La respiration de Salieri changea dès qu'il senti les deux pouces du jeune homme caresser sa mâchoire. La caresse se déplaça vers les coins de sa bouche. C'était très intime d'avoir le compositeur de génie lui touchant le visage. Il entrouvrit les lèvres mouillant légèrement le bout des pouces. S'il avait eu la possibilité de voir, il aurai vu les yeux du jeune homme hypnotisés par le geste. Les doigts de Mozart quittèrent sa bouche et deux lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes. C'était bien, c'était bienvenu, c'était comme si c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin, comme si c'était tout ce dont il aurait jamais besoin. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'avantage, un genou de chaque côté de sa cuisse. Le contact sur ses lèvres était enivrant. Il en voulait plus et quand la langue du compositeur se fraya un chemin dans sa bouche il eut un nouveau gémissement rauque.

L'autre homme avait une saveur sensuelle et dure, il en devenait fou. Mozart explora sa bouche. Le baiser enfiévré en devint encore plus charnel. Et les doigts du jeune compositeur Autrichien s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux, faisant attention à ce que le ruban de soie sur les yeux de Salieri resta en place. Mozart tira sur les mèches d'un coup sec en arrière. Salieri cria et quand le jeune homme quitta ses lèvres, il grogna. Le compositeur Autrichien tira de nouveau et le grognement que l'Italien poussa se mura en un gémissement rauque si fort qu'il se surprit lui-même.

Mozart mit ses lèvres sur le cou offert à lui. Sa langue lui léchait la peau, il le mordilla légèrement, se délectant du goût. Salieri s'en débâti presque, esclave de sensations qu'il n'aurai jamais cru ressentir un jour, un instinct animal s'éveillai en lui. Les mains dans ses cheveux quittèrent l'arrière de sa tête pour lui caresser le torse. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps tandis que les doigts lui touchèrent les tétons. Son bassin s'arqua violemment lorsque ces mêmes doigts les pincèrent doucement. La vague de plaisir que cela lui procurait en était presque insupportable. Cette bouche, ces mains, ce ruban lui entravant les mains, il allait devenir fou. Il donna des coups de bassins dans les airs, sans réfléchir, cherchant une quelconque friction qui pourrait le soulager.

« S'il vous plaît…»

Il inspira profondément, sentant la libération d'avouer son supplice lui vider la tête.

« Maestro »

Mozart cessa ses caresses et se mit debout. _Mein Gott,_ sa tête lui tournait, et il était tellement… tellement excité, qu'il en avait presque mal. Salieri savait très bien ce qu'il allait se passer lorsque Mozart défît les boutons de son haut-de-chausses. Instinctivement il se lécha les lèvres, les mouillant, il se sentait impatient. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur l'arrière de la tête de l'Italien et le dirigea vers l'extrémité de son membre érigée. Salieri embrassa le bout, goûtant le liquide pré-séminal sur ses lèvres. Mozart avait un goût merveilleux. Ses mains attachées enveloppèrent la base du membre. Il tira la langue et traça de haut en bas l'érection. La main sur sa tête approuva ce geste et le caressa en guise d'encouragement. Ceci mit le feux aux pensées de Salieri qui ne désirait plus que plaire à l'autre homme. Il détendit sa langue et lécha le membre de la base jusqu'à la pointe savourant une nouvelle fois le goût du jeune homme. Une autre main se joignit aux siennes, alors que l'autre sur sa tête le menait vers l'avant. La pointe du membre se reposa sur ses lèvres un court instant avant qu'il ne laisse la verge passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Son Maestro lâcha un soupir. Salieri aima la façon dont il ressentit le membre contre son palais, sa langue sous le gland. Il aima ce poids dans sa bouche. Lentement, il laissa l'érection glisser entre ses lèvres renforçant sa prise sur sa base. Il suça le bout du gland et Mozart donna un coup de bassin. Le plus âgé en gémit. Prit d'une nouvelle faim, il glissa ses lèvres sur la verge une nouvelle fois, sa langue pressant le membre un peu plus contre son palais. Il appliqua une succion et son Maestro inhala fortement, cet affairement avait un très bon effet sur lui. Sa confiance en lui-même retrouvée, Salieri répéta le mouvement de va-et-vient sur la verge, tout en essayant de s'imposer le rythme qui plaisait à son Maestro. Les deux mains de Mozart s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux. Il savait qu'il était de plus en plus difficile pour son Maestro de ne pas bouger ses hanches confronté à ces mouvements de bouche. Le Maître compositeur grogna alors que Salieri continuait de plus belle, il tira sur ses cheveux noirs et le compositeur Italien gémit de douleur et de plaisir. _Scheisse,_ il était à bout. Salieri enveloppa le gland de sa bouche. Sa langue jouait avec l'entrée jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête pour commencer à sucer avec force. Mozart immobilisa la tête tandis que son corps se raidissait, un râle accompagnant sa libération dans la bouche du compositeur Italien.

Salieri essaya de tout garder en lui mais il toussa, la semence s'échappant alors de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme sourit et retira sa chemise. Il embrassa Salieri sur ces dites lèvres et envahit sa bouche de sa langue. Se goûtant clairement sur le palais du plus vieux qui ne put que soupirer pendant que son Maestro lui caressait la joue. C'était une caresse qui disait 'vous-avez bien travaillé'. Mozart poussa doucement Salieri en arrière avant de le rejoindre sur le tapis. Le Maestro s'allongea à côté de lui, s'appuyant sur son avant-bras droit qu'il mit au-dessus de la tête du plus vieux. Salieri avait complètement oublié la sensation de fourmis dans les jambes quand une caresse chaude sur son ventre lui fit reprendre conscience de son corps. Il haleta, se rendant soudainement compte que sa propre érection. Il posa ses mains nouées sur son torse, facilitant l'accès de la main du plus jeune sur son corps. Mozart retira la soie de sur ses yeux. Tout était flou, mais il reconnaissait la stature de l'autre homme penché sur lui. La main gauche du Maestro enveloppa son sexe. Il arqua son dos, une plainte de plaisir douloureux sortit de sa bouche. _Verdammt,_ l'extase était proche, si proche. Le pouce s'aventura sur son gland, massant le liquide pré-séminal sur la surface et son corps en fut secoué de spasmes. Il en voulait beaucoup plus. Le Maestro fit un mouvement de va-et-vient, laissant le prépuce glisser sur le gland lentement... très lentement… Salieri en geint, un sanglot désespéré était le seul langage qu'il pouvait émettre. Ses hanches suivirent ces mouvements tortueux, langoureux, cette main qui descendait et remontait sur son membre. Il allait exploser. Sa respiration erratique, ses pleurs, Mozart s'arrêta et en appuyant ses ongles sur la chair en sous des doigtsil se pencha. Deux lèvres se posèrent sur son front et Salieri éjacula, un grognement s'échappant de sa bouche. Son corps faisant des soubresauts de façon presque violente tandis que sa semence se répandait sur les doigts autour de son membre. La sensation de béatitude baignant son esprit. Ses lèvres étaient sèche et sa respiration saccadée. Son âme dévoilée. Il forma d'une voix rauque ces mots :

« Votre musique est… sublime… »

Ces mots-là ne surprenaient nullement le jeune homme et il ne put retenir un sourire à la vue des larmes se formant dans le coin des yeux de Salieri. Le compositeur Italien inhala fortement pour retenir les sanglots qui menaçaient de s'écouler.

« Laissez tomber. Libérez-vous, Salieri. »

À peine la phrase énoncée, Salieri éclata en sanglots, un cri de désespoir l'accompagnant. Mozart se redressa et mit la tête du compositeur Italien sur ces genoux, sachant que cela le calmerai. Il défit le nœud des mains encore captives de Salieri. Ce dernier était brisé et reconstruit il était libre mais mit devant le fait accomplit. Il tourna sa tête pour pouvoir enfouir son visage dans le tissu du haut-de-chausse. Entourant la taille du jeune homme il se serra contre lui, comme si le compositeur Autrichien fut sa dernière chance de survie. Il pleura, il hurla, il se rencontra lui-même devant ce miroir où il s'était lui-même assassiné avant que Mozart ne lui redonne vie. Ses peurs, sa douleur, le guidant dans l'épreuve de sa propre reconstruction. Il était nu, nu et délivré de sa conscience.

Mozart sourit et attrapa d'en dessous du canapé une couverture de laine. Il l'a mis sur le corps de l'autre homme. Quelques bougies s'étaient éteintes et la température commençait à chuter. De sa main droite, il jouait avec les cheveux de Salieri. Petit à petit, les pleurs du compositeur Italien diminuèrent et sa respiration se calma. Il décida alors de regarder le visage de son bienfaiteur, maintenant qu'il en était capable. Il dégagea son bras de la taille du jeune homme. Il désirait atteindre le visage de cet homme incroyable. Il lui toucha la joue. Comme si, de cette façon, il s'assurait que Mozart était bel et bien réel. Un mouchoir lui nettoya les recoins de sa bouche.

« Pouvez-vous vous mettre sur le dos ? »

Sa voix était douce et délicate. Salieri obéit et se retourna sur le dos. La couverture toujours sur son corps. Le jeune homme se leva et retira le reste de ses vêtements, la nudité ne le gênant point. Il prit les deux coussins du canapé et, en souriant, s'installa aux côtés de Salieri. Il mit un coussin sous la tête de de ce dernier qu'il enlaça avant de réarranger la couverture sur leurs deux corps.

Il y eut un silence. La joue de Salieri touchait l'épaule de Mozart. Une envie de fuir commençait à germer dans son esprit. Ceci n'était pas juste , ceci était mal et en désaccord avec tout ce qu'il voulait. _Mio Dio_ qu'avait-il donc fait ? Mozart sentit l'esprit de Salieri s'assombrir et parla d'une voix paisible :

« Salieri, écoutez-moi. La confiance que vous m'avez témoignée ce soir est quelque chose d'unique au monde. Vous vous êtes soumis à moi alors que vous vous haïssez vous-même, et ça plus que tout au monde. Vous avez peur, vous avez peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, vous souffrez, vous agonisez et même si vous ne voyez que défaites et échecs, moi je vois autre chose. Je vois quelqu'un de respecté, mûr, talentueux, adulé par la cour de Vienne et plus loin encore. Je vois des compositions qui sont le fruit d'un travail acharnée et remplit d'ingéniosité. Je vois un homme qui est devenu _Kapellmeister_ grâce à son talent inné. Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai envie d'être. Mais vous laissez ces pensées sombres vous envahir et influencer votre jugement. Vous vous laissez vivre dans mon ombre jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous efface complètement. Mais ce soir, ce soir tout était différent. Ce soir vous avez été assez courageux pour dévoiler l'homme que vous avez enfermé a l'intérieur de vous-même. Vous ne décevez pas, et vous ne décevrez jamais personne. Vous êtes véritablement un des plus grands compositeurs que ce siècle n'ai jamais connu. »

Il ne su que dire ou même quoi ressentir. Les mots sonnaient faux dans sa tête. Une part de son esprit lui disait même qu'il les avait imaginé, l'autre espérant si désespérément qu'elles furent vrais. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ces mots… ont-ils une once de vérité en eux ? »

L'autre homme gloussa, ses yeux bruns devenant joueurs.

« Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense franchement de vous »

Salieri ne su quoi répondre, et prit la solution la plus simple : accepter les compliments que le jeune homme venait de lui donner.

« Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? »

Un autre sourire éclaira le visage de Mozart. Il embrassa le compositeur Italien sur le front avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Laissez le sort en décider. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas contre le fait de vous revoir. Si vous le voulez aussi bien sûr.»

The end

 **Note de l'auteur :**

J'ai fais d'énormes recherches pour cette fic, les analyses des partitions n'ont jamais été mon point fort, ne vous retenez pas de me dire si j'ai fait des erreurs.

Grand merci à DarkSaxeBleu avec qui je me suis liée d'amitié, une amitié qui m'est aujourd'hui très chère, et qui me donnes le courage de continuer a oser et à essayer d'écrire sur ce sujet qui me passionne tant : la musique classique.

On remercie la Béta et un jeune homme extraordinaire, qui m'ont donné la motivation de m'accrocher et de continuer. Ils ont eu la patience d'écouter toutes mes jérémiades sur cette fic. Les gars, sans vous j'aurai encore prit 500 ans avant de la poster cette fic.

Un remerciement à Kel, Madhatterspet, qui en ce moment dîne à la table des dieux dans le Walhalla.

Et les derniers remerciements vont à ma muse, ma belle douce et tendre. Une femme qui se tient à mes côtés pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Sans elle je ne serai pas la personne, ni l'artiste que je suis aujourd'hui.

Merci à toutes ces personnes qui me donnent le courage pour continuer et réaliser mes rêves.


End file.
